This invention relates to a pool-type game apparatus having a novel feature involving play cards dictating "shots" correlated to playing ball positions on a playing surface of the game apparatus.
Pool-type game apparatus have enjoyed popularity with children and adults for many years. As the game progresses, certain "shots" of varying difficulty are encountered during the play of the game. With the present invention, a pool table or playing surface is provided with playing positions indicated on the playing surface for positioning playing balls thereat. A cue ball is provided along with a cue ball propelling device for rolling the cue ball over the playing surface away from the ball propelling device into contact with the play balls or rail means surrounding the playing surface. Play cards are provided for dictating a particular shot correlated to the play ball positions on the playing surface so as to propel one or more of the play balls into one or more pockets in the playing surface. Some of the cards have "single shot" indicating means for propelling a single ball into a particular pocket, with award indicating means on the card should the player be successful in performing the dictated shot. Other cards have "trick" shots requiring the player to propel the cue ball off of the rail means or one or more of the play balls in order to propel one of the play balls into a particular pocket. Money cards are provided for awarding a player should the player successfully perform the "shot" as dictated by the play cards.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.